The present invention claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 9-288467 filed Oct. 21, 1997, which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a power source unit of a device such as a portable terminal, etc., which includes a battery as a power source thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional portable terminal, a voltage detection circuit of a battery is connected to a microprocessor of the portable terminal and the microprocessor controls a power source of the terminal to turn on/off the power source. In such case, there is a possibility of a malfunction of a load due to abnormal operation of the power source unit when the control of the power source unit by the microprocessor fails.